My beloved
by pervyorlifancier
Summary: Legolas falls in love... but is she right for him? Also, Legolas runs into someone he hasn't seen for thousands of years, since he was just a child; since she left him...
1. The Sighting

Note to reader: This is my first fanfic, so it probably sucks!! I know there isn't a lot, but I'll write more if u write some reviews! And be patient!!  
  
There was a rustle of leaves as he slowly walked through the deep forests of Rivendell. His eyes watched everything around him, waiting for any movement of some sort, and anytime to shoot his arrow. But then he heard a sweet humming in the distance, like an angel singing a song. He quietly walked towards the voice.  
  
Legolas moved his silky hair out of his eyes, and pushed a couple of branches aside. The voice grew clearer, and it sounded like a woman humming a song. Her voice was sweet and gentle, drawing Legolas too her. He finally came to the last bush, and peeked through it to find a young, beautiful elf maiden kneeling by the lake, slighty touching the water with her bare hand and humming a beautiful tune, so peaceful to the ear that Legolas never wanted her to stop. He observed her for quite a while: her long blonde hair with a bit of red in it, laying gracefully upon her shoulders; her slender body in a maroon dress that came to the ground; and her gentle hands as they swayed through the water. He slowly walked towards her with out her knowing, quietly moving towards her wanting to learn everything about her….  
  
There was a sudden scream of a woman (or elf), and before the young elf maiden could turn towards the scream, Legolas was gone. He ran as fast as the wind through the forest searching for the scared or hurt woman. He came to a helpless elf being attacked by a furious creature of some sort; an orc or a goblin, Legolas could not tell. Right away he swiftly pulled out a bow and immediately shot the beast at perfect aim without hurting the elf. He then saw it was an orc, a dead one as a matter of fact. He then moved it off the elf, still very frightened with prespiration running down her face.  
  
"You don't know how grateful…" the young elf maiden muttered as she lifted her head to find she recognized the young warrior. "Legolas…?"  
  
There was silence between the two. Legolas stared blankly into the elf's eyes until he realized….  
  
"Mother?" 


	2. Speechless

Sudden flashes of joyful and happy memories came into Legolas's head; himself as a child, holding his first bow in his small, delicate hands, and the smile on his mother's face as he shot arrows perfectly at targets just after a few days of learning how to shoot. But then, the memory of searching and wondering; tears running down his smooth fair face trying to find his dear mother. He loved her so much, more than any other child-elf in Mirkwood. He was lost and confused, always wondered "Where did she go? Why did she leave?" Legolas always blamed himself for this. When he couldn't take anymore of it, he went to Rivendell to try to get away from the grief and sadness of his lost mother, and he forgot it all. But to think thousands of years later, his own mother, the one he loved so much and thought he would never see again, was in front of his own eyes.  
  
Legolas was speechless. What was there to say? He had never been so happy, yet dreadfully mad at the same time. As he looked into her deep blue eyes, a single tear fell down his smooth fair skin.  
  
"Oh, Legolas!" the woman sighs as she hugs her dear son.  
  
As Legolas's mother held him in her arms, Legolas saw the fair maiden from the lake walk towards them with light about her, resembling that of moonlight.  
  
"Oh dear Earelia," Threthiel said, "this is my son, Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas."  
  
"My Lord" replied Earelia as she curtsied. Legolas took her hand and kissed it gently with respect, while bowing. He looked up into her eyes to find that they were abnormally brown; elves never have brown eyes. Although this was quite weird, Legolas thought she had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were dark and deep, and they drew you to her.  
  
"My boy," Threthiel said turning back to Legolas, "I haven't seen you for thousands of years; you must tell me what has been going on."  
  
Threthiel took her son by the hand and led him back through the forests, Legolas looking back, never taking his eyes off the fair maiden until she was out of sight. 


	3. Confusion

Sorry I haven't written in forever!!! I need more ideas! Anyone have any suggestions? Also, sorry I screwed up the format! Thanx for letting me know!  
  
  
  
"Mother…" Legolas began.  
  
"My dear boy, you look the exact same before I…"  
  
"Before you left."  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Why did you leave us Mother?" Legolas stopped and asked looking his Mother deep into her eyes.  
  
"I…I…I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Everything…I just needed some time."  
  
"Some time?! Is two thousand years long enough for you?" Legolas said in a strong, angry voice.  
  
"I'm sorry my boy, it's too complicated to explain."  
  
Legolas fell silent. He didn't know what to say. He looked at his mother. There were wrinkles on her face. Wrinkles? How is that possible, she is an elf…. 


	4. Running away

They walked in silence. Legolas had so much anger in him that he could just explode. Where was he to begin? There was so much to say. He felt like shouting at her, yet he wanted to cry and be in her arms. The silence was awkward, it needed to be broken.  
  
"Where did you go?" Legolas asked.  
  
"When? Oh…. I went to Lothlorien."  
  
"Lothlorien? What did you do there?"  
  
"I stayed with Galadriel."  
  
"You are friends with the Lady of Lorien?"  
  
"Not exactly friends…."  
  
"And what exactly?"  
  
"She is my sister Legolas. Your aunt."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it. There was too much to take in. His mother is back and now he finds out Galadriel is his aunt?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"When could I have told you?"  
  
"If you hadn't left," Legolas thought. Legolas didn't know what to do. He felt like running away; running away from his memories and fears. He tried to hide, there was nothing else to do but run.  
  
"I must go, Mother."  
  
"Why? We need to talk."  
  
"We shall talk later," Legolas said as he drifted in another direction, through the tall trees and out of him mother's sight.  
  
  
  
Note: I know Galadriel does not have a sister but this is a made up story!! (duh) MY fanfiction!!! So I don't give a damn! If you do not like it, don't read it! Sorry bout this, but someone made a bad review. 


End file.
